Before Sunrise
by amazinglilli
Summary: A series of one shots with your favorite characters from the Twilight series. There is no timeline, just a few stories that I think add to the series by Stephanie Meyer. Please comment and request ideas. I'll try to get to them. Enjoy! :)


**Fix My Broken Heart**

(Jacob POV)

I sit on a thick wool picnic blanket in a silent field of wet grass with Amber right across from me. She sits on her bent legs as she takes all the food out of the basket I put together for our date. I sit back, my legs stretched out in from to me and my arms standing up straight behind me, as she lays each dish on the lumpy ground. First two halves of a turkey sandwich, then pasta salad, and finally a small little box of chocolates.

"Oh my g-d!" she says taking the box and posing with it. "Is this for me?"

I laugh. "Yes."

"And that's why you're the best boyfriend ever," she says leaning over and giving me a quick kiss before wrapping her arms around my body and resting her head on my chest. "So, what do you want to eat first?"

"Ah, I don't know."

"Chocolates?"

"Sure, why not?"

She sits up and reaches for the box across the blanket. She opens it and plucks a round shaped one with cross-hatched vanilla drizzle. She sits on my lap and hold it up to my mouth. "Okay, try this."

I take one bite and the mint filling instantly wakes up my taste buds. It's almost like a river of chocolate covered gum just rushes into my mouth, the waves cleansing my palate. Amber takes the other half and slowly pushes it in her mouth seductively.

"Oh, minty!" she says with a smile.

Our eyes meet in a simple silence as our lips inch into a kiss and soon after we press harder, wanting more. Her body rushes against mine with such heat and passion that my arms collapse. She's sitting on my lying body, our lips colliding over and over and over. I pull her closer to me and push aside her long straight hazelnut brown hair and kiss her neck hard, my lips almost feeling like they're going to rub off. I move back up to her mouth and each time we meet we press harder until they almost become one. My heart is pounding so fast I think it might just pop out of my chest. We slowly pull away and she smiles at me.

* * *

><p>Her head rests on my chest as she sleeps, both of us laying there alone in the middle of the hidden field, and for a while it feels like we're the only two people on earth. Her drowsy eyes are closed just perfectly, their delicately shut lids hiding her beautiful hazel eyes. Her mouth sits in a cute little pout that I don't think I've ever seen on her before. My long dark brown hair tangles with hers on the thick blanket. I look at her and suddenly the day we met comes back to me.<p>

_I drove down the long open road on my motorcycle, not another vehicle around for miles. The wind blew the few inches of__ hair that hung out of my helmet constantly, like always. It was just me and the world. The lone wolf. After a couple of miles I pulled into The Carver Café and parked next to some lame kids bicycle. A group of idiot jocks were goofing off and throwing around a football like they owned the lot. One guy suddenly missed and the ball hit a car, turning on the car alarm. All of them rushed over to the car and started yelling at each other like a bunch of animals. I turned around and saw some guy taking a video of all of it with his phone and __laughing his ass off. __Suddenly the group was all around me while trying to grab this kid. One of them made a wrong move and bumped into me so I shoved him on the ground so hard that he was rolling around holding his mouth as he sobbed. _

_Pissed off, I walked into the restaurant and sat down at the counter. Two middle-aged drunks sat almost passed out at the table only a few seats away from me. Melinda, one of the waitresses, stood there arguing with them from behind the table._

_"Arthur, I already told you. You're cut off!" she huffed in frustrated. "I'll be with you a minute, Jacob," s__he said looking my way. __I nodded back and started looking around the menu, although I always got the same thing. There was some more arguing, but she came over a couple of minutes later. "Okay, so what'll it be today?" she asked taking out her small notepad. "The usual?"_

_"Yeah," I said and she jotted down my order before walking away to continue dealing with the drunk._

_It only took about twenty minutes before I finished my extra-large burger doused in countless condiments, like usual. As I pushed the last few bites into my mouth I sucked the tops of my thumbs until all that was left on them was a little bit of grill grease. Melinda came back over and laid the check next to a tall pile of clean napkins just waiting to be contaminated by my filthy fingers. I instantly reached into my back pocket for my wallet, but found nothing there. My eyes grew large and I searched for it in the rest of my pockets, including the ones in my jacket, without success. I was panicking. _Where could I have possibly left it?_ I thought. My eyes drifted towards the group of guys in the parking lot. _Ugh, damn it! Those son of a bitches took my wallet!_ My first slammed into the countertop with a loud _bang. _Melinda came over to me with a confused look on her face._

_"Are you okay, Jacob?" she asked. "Are you done with the check?"_

_"Uh, no. I'm sorry. Someone in the parking lot stole my wallet."_

_"Oh, those boys sure are a pain. Unfortunately, if you can't pay I'm going to have to call the police," she said regretfully. _

_"Are you serious?!" I asked loudly, getting madder and madder as I heard the laughter outside._

_"I'm sorry," she said picking up the phone. "It's policy."_

_"But it's not my fault! It's those dumb asses outside!"_

_Just then a girl walked up to the counter and interrupted our little argument. "Um, excuse me?" she asked politely. _

_"I'll be with you I'm a minute, Miss," Melinda said to the girl, but she wasn't not satisfied with that._

_"That won't be necessary," she said turning to me. "I heard that those jerks outside stole your wallet. Do you need some cash?" _

_I turned to her and inspected her top to bottom. She didn't look familiar. Her straight hazelnut brown hair reached about mid-back even with the side pinned above her ear. She had dark brown eyes, almost like chocolate, that sparkled in the cheap lighting of the restaurant. Her flawless skin appeared almost lightly tanned despite us not having a sunny day since July. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink color as she parted her thin lips to smile at me. She wore a white lacy top that was tight towards the chest, but flowing towards the torso under a dark green button up sweater with a pair of beat up light wash jeans practically falling apart at the knees and a small-flowered bag hanging off a long chain on her shoulder. __I didn't think I had ever seen her before that time, but once was hard to forget._

_"Oh, um, yeah, but you don't have to. It's not your fault those guys outside stole my wallet," I explained._

_"How much is it?" she asked Melinda._

_"Twelve thirteen," she answered._

_"Okay then." She reached into her bag and took out what looked like around fifteen smiled and handed it to Melinda . "Here." __Melinda walked over to the register and came back with some change, holding it out to the girl. "Oh, no. That's okay. Consider it a tip," she offered._

_"Thank you," Melinda smiled._

_As the girl turned away I called out to get her attention. "Hey!" She turned back, her hair rippling over her shoulder like a waterfall. "Thank you, for bailing me out, " I joked._

_"Oh, it was nothing," she said trying to play it off. _

_"H-how about I make it up to you. Maybe we can get lunch sometime?" I asked._

_She looked around and laughed. "Thanks, but I've already ate. Plus, I don't even know you," she said._

_"We can change that." She smiled. "Hey, I'm serious." She pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "How about Frank's diner, Wednesday next week?" I asked._

_She contemplated the idea, I could see it through that cute little wrinkle in her forehead and her bitten lip. "Um, sure," she said after a minute. "Why not?"_

_"That's the spirit." She giggled a little and stared at me for a minute before heading back towards the door. She had just grasped the handle when I forgot something and called after her. "Hey, wait! What's your name?" I asked._

_She turned her head and the water once again flowed across her shoulders. Her smile was big and brilliant as the beautiful name sang from her lips like a treasured song. "__Amber."_

Her tired drowsy eyes flutter open and squint deeply as she sees the bright rays of sun raining down from the sky above us. After a while they travel to mine and her soft lips press against mine.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"Um, I don't know." I glance the watch fastened around my wrist. "Three, I think. My watch is a little off—"

"Oh my g-d. I need to go!" she says worried. She pulls on her dark blue sweatshirt and starts putting the food back into the basket.

"Wait, why do you need to go? It's only three o'clock," I ask confused.

"My dad set up an interview for this private school a couple of towns over. They were coming to my house at two-thirty. I-I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" she yells at herself, getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"It's okay. Calm down! Just calm down. I'll get you there. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>We walk in the door about ten minutes later after going so fast it was almost illegal. She was freaking out the entire time, tapping her foot on the floor of the car like somehow that would make it go faster. As soon as we pulled into the driveway her anxiety almost turned into happiness for a minute, like she actually thought we were going to make it, but of course we didn't. Her eyes hang low as they drift over the empty living room and she realizes that there's no more interview, no more time, no more chance.<p>

She walks into the kitchen slowly, each foot making a sound as it hits the floor. Her father sits at the table dressed in a white button up and tie, his head held in his hands, hanging with disappointment. He hears her come in, but doesn't move his forehead from his palms.

"He left fifteen minutes ago," he says. "He waited for a while, but he had other people to interview, other potential students."

"I know, daddy. I-I'm sorry. I didn't check the time. I-I didn't mean to be late," she stutters in disbelief at what has happened. She stands still and almost frozen against the wall. Her mouth doesn't move, much like the rest of her, unsure of what else to say.

"It's okay, honey. I know you didn't." He gets up from his seat and walks right by her, over to me. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks me in a whisper, not wanting to disturb her current trance. I follow him over towards the front door where he takes a seat on the beat up wooden stairs. His calm look turns to mild anger like the flip of as switch and I'm taken back a little. "I want to talk to you about Amber," he says.

"I know. I'm sorry we didn't get here in time. I had no idea—"

"And how your screwing with her life," he adds in an angry tone, talking over me like I didn't even say anything.

"You have every right to be angry, but I didn't know—"

"Do you honestly think you're good for her. I mean, first missing homework and skipping class, then she misses an interview, pretty soon she's not getting into a good college or getting in at all for that matter. Before you know it you've ruined her whole life, everything we've worked so hard for."

"I know. I don't want that to happen either. I promise you it—"

"And then suddenly you'll get bored and move onto someone else. Well my Amber's not just another notch on your belt," he says standing up and gripping me by the shirt with his strong hands. "She means more to me than anything you will ever know and if I had any sense in me right now I would dent your face in." He let's go and I take a few steps away from him. There is a noise from the kitchen that sounds like it's getting closer and he turns his head, worried that Amber might hear our _friendly chat._ He turns back to me after a second. "She needs some one like her. Someone who can give her everything she deserves. If you really love her, then you'll let her go," he says in a calmer tone before walking away.

I stand there not sure of what to say, but after a minute before head into the kitchen. Amber still stands frozen against the doorway, her eyes droopy and hopeless. Her thin lips quiver like a sad little dog and I slowly kiss her cool forehead. A tear runs down her right cheek and I wipe it away with my thumb before walking straight out of the house and back home.

* * *

><p>I lay there on my bed alone for hours, days maybe. I can't tell. All I can think about is her. <em>Am I really ruining her life?<em> I ask myself. _Maybe her father is right._ But then my mind switches to our first date, when we walked along the city, her eyes twinkling beneath the bright street lamps. That way she smiled, I'll never forget that. I can't give up on her, on us.

I ride up to her house, my palms sweating heavily against the steering wheel. The rocky driveway shakes the car, much like my nerves. I step out of my beat up truck and walk over to the front door, wiping my damp hands on the thighs of my dark wash jeans. The black painted wood stares me in the face so sternly that my hand hesitates at the first few attempts to knock on its hard exterior. My knuckles tap the door, but it takes a minute before I hear footsteps coming my way. A pair of delicate fingers pry apart two pieces of the blinds followed by a long glance from her chocolate-brown eyes. She quickly opens the door and hugs me like we haven't seen each other in years.

"Hey," she says smiling big. "I wasn't supposed to see you until Wednesday. What happened? Why are you here?"

"C-can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

"Sure," she says opening up the door, wanting me to come in, but I can't.

"Um, how about out here?" I ask.

She looks at me weird, having not a clue what I'm about to say. "Sure." She steps outside and gently closes the door behind her. "What's up?"

The words flow out of me and suddenly the conversation I've practiced in my head for the last hour goes out the window. "I can't do this anymore," I say.

"What?" She looks at me confused, but on the inside I think she knows what I mean.

"I don't love you anymore," I say and her expression automatically drops. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes wander around me, trying to focus on anything but what I just said. Her eyes fill up with tears faster than a bath with the faucet left on and it breaks my heart just to look at her. She sniffles a couple of times and starts breathing abnormally fast. Her eyebrows point down in a saddened wrinkle above her dripping eyes. Her lashes beat quickly to try to keep the water from hitting her face and exposing her vulnerability, without success. Her cheeks soon become a damp squishy pool of skin pondering questions, some of which even I can't answer.

"And you couldn't have told me this earlier?" she asks, now almost mad. "Why? What changed?"

"Nothing, alright? That's the problem. Nothing changed. I thought that I could change, for you—" I say and she grasps onto my forearm sympathetically. I know that after I finish she's not going to want anything to do with me, but for this moment her touch feels like the most natural thing in the world, the easiest. I look down for a minute, dreading what I know is soon to come out of my mouth. Something that once said I can not take back. "—but I realized that I couldn't and that trying to is just becoming a waist of time for the both of us." She let's go and a sterile coolness graces the surface of my skin leaving an empty feeling behind.

"That's not true," she cries. "We're not a waist of time." She places her cold shaking fingers on my chin and moves my eyes onto hers. "I love you. Please, don't do this," she says wiping her tear filled eye with the palm of her hand.

I pull away. "Please, just for the sake of us both, don't talk to me again," I say, and with that it really is over. I walk on back to my car and drive out into the street, not looking at her again, though I can tell she just stood there in shock. It seems like the kind of thing she would do. I'm in a similar state of shock myself, actually.

As I drive home I have to pull over and think about what I just did. My mind is in a haze, like I was looking down at what was happening rather than experiencing it for myself. What her father said was right, I wasn't good enough for her. If I would have stayed her whole like would have turned to shreds. Everything they had worked so hard for would have gone down the drain. It was the right thing to do.

And she's probably sitting at home, tears running down her face as she hugs her father, and he tells her that the hurt will somehow go away, but I know that I did the right thing. Breaking her heart was the right thing. It has to be, otherwise I don't know what I'll do with myself, thinking that I hurt her like that for nothing. I know she doesn't deserve it, but inside I know she deserves someone better than me. It's like said, _"she needs someone like her. Someone who can give her everything she deserves,"_ and that's not me. I don't deserve her. So she'll cry over her broken heart and the love we shared together, but eventually it will heal, and she will soon forget my name entirely, forget it ever came out of her mouth. One day we will both walk into _The Carver Café_ and she won't even remember its significance to us. And though she will soon forget me, she will be the thing I never cease to remember.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jake. We're going over to Charlie's," my dad says from the other room.<p>

"Why can't he come and get you like usual?" I ask rolling over in the lumpy mustard colored couch and trying to fall back asleep.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he says being totally vague, but I pry myself out of the imprint I've created after inhabiting the seat for hours with my exhausted sleep. "Oh, and lets bring the truck," he adds.

"Why? I thought you said we were giving it away."

"Yeah, his daughter's coming back to town, Bella, and she needs a car to get to school since he has early hours at the station," he says wheeling himself towards the door. "Now come on! They're waiting."

The sky is its usual gloomy self, looking about mid-rain accept nothing is falling out of the sky. The truck picks up the dirty water that sits in the road from yesterdays daily rain. It's only about a mile to Charlie's house. Him and my dad have been friends since before I was born, even since before my father got sick. He used to be married to this nice girl and they had a kid together, but things got bad between them. Their daughter used to visit a couple of weeks ever summer, but it's been years. She was small and pale with long dark brown hair and cute little dresses. We used to sit in his front porch and make all different things out of what we could find in the front yard, mud pies and stuff like that. We always used to get so dirty that we appeared almost covered in black, brown, and weeds.

The car jerks on the old driveway as we pull into Charlie's place. I climb out of the front seat and grab the wheelchair from the back for my dad and help him into it. Charlie comes jogging down the front steps and out to the truck.

"_Ha ha,_ I could hear you guys coming from halfway up the road. Thanks for bringing the truck. Bells is gonna love it," he says.

"Where is the young lady. Haven't seen her here since she was ten. I brought Jacob over. Thought that he could maybe show her around a little."

"Um, yeah. That'd be great. She should be up in her room but, um—"

Just then a girl quietly comes down the stairs, her shiny dark brown hair bouncing after every step. Her skin is flawlessly pale with two perfect little drops of chocolate in her eyes. She sticks the tips of her soft-looking hands in her medium wash boot cut jeans. She wears a long sleeve blue shirt under a brown tee-shirt with little flowers towards the top. Her lips are thin and almost colorless from the cold. She must not be used to the cool air here compared to where ever she's from. _I remember her perfectly. This is Bella._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: First off I would like to say that I do not own Twilight Series or any of the characters within the stories by Stephenie Meyer. ****

** **Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. **Please review! I love my fans and I would love to know what you think**** (don't worry about being harsh, I love constructive criticism). I am always trying to improve my writing in any way possible so PLEASE REVIEW. **

**If you like this story then I suggest you ****check out my fan fiction(s): An Imperial Affliction**

**I love my fans so spread the word and never give up what you love. Fan fiction for life! :) -amazinglillil**


End file.
